Bet
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Random smex i wrote today. Pretty Okay plot. bad summary- just read it! :P GOKUXHIBA 1859 MAN LOVE. YAOI, LEMON,


GOKUDERA POV

There was nothing funny about the way she looked at him. Her bright blue eyes shining in mischief and secret delights as she moved closer, her pale hands reaching for his arms, tugging on him to get his attention. She wanted him, that much was clear. Too bad he really wasn't that interested.

Gokudera watched as Hibari pushed the woman away and sent her a chilling glare, clearly deciding if he should bite her to death or not. I smirked, I had never seen then man look at a woman with desire since the day I met him, well over 8 years ago. He looked over at me and with the same look of abandon as the woman in front of him, flipped me the bird while the girl headed my way.. great, he told her id take her, huh?

I didn't even bother speaking to her, I just grabbed my drink from the bar and moved to another stool, she ended up plopping down next to the old guy I was sitting with, she took one look at him, and his fat as hell wallet, and pressed her breasts against him with such force the old fucker nearly fell off his seat. I looked away, pathetic.

The club Hibari and I are sitting in is one of the biggest clubs in Hong Kong. Tenth sent us here after reports one of the larger famillia's here were planning something stupid, and tenth wanted to make sure no one got hurt in the process of whatever they were planning. He's really too kind, even I have started to think so. That right there should tell you something.

Tenth was leading the Vongola well, and is planning on marrying Kyoko-san soon, so he has been extra vigilant lately in preparation for the event which is why he bothered with this famillia in Hong Kong in the first place. I looked over at Hibari again, he was slightly swaying to the music, a serene look on his face as he stared at the door farthest from me. Women and some men stopped to talk to, but he just sent them a glare and pointed at me. I flipped him off as I scooted over another few stools, the bastard was just fucking with me now. he was probably still pissed off that he was stuck with the dancing duty. We had made a bet, something we did often when working together.

It had started years ago on our first mission together when he insisted that he have the bed in the crappy hotel, and I was NOT letting that happen, we ended up almost killing each other and fucked up the mission royally. Reborn-san had hit us both when we got back and ordered us to settle our shit with bets from then on.

The first time we bet on something was when Reborn-san had insisted that we work together with Dino and we both got pissy about who had to work with the idiot. We bet with a coin toss, simply deciding to make it easy and clear cut. He won, I flipped him off, and from then on we have been betting against each other for pretty much any reason just to see who can win the most times.

Hibari could be a real hard ass when it came to bets.

I smirked just thinking about his face when he lost the coin toss this morning. We had come up with a plan to seduce the enemy as they were attracted to men in their 20's to kidnap and use in a prostitution ring for guy men. We both fit the general criteria age wise, so after fighting over the plan, and tossing the coin for gods knows how many times now, Hibari ended up as the dancer.

He was supposed to lure them in, flirt- I can't wait to see how bad he is at that!- and lead them to the alley.

My job is to sit here, pretend to drink, and leave the bar once he gives the signal- a wink for "this is him" and a finger for "not the right guy".-and capture him in the alley as soon as they get out there.

Pretty simple, but it works.

I looked over to find Hibari again- this time he was talking to someone, he was about fifteen with shaggy hair and a lanky frame. Hibari smirked at him and turned around, heading for the door. Looking over his shoulder as the guy moved in front of him to wink at me.

Finally the fools had shown themselves.

I worked my way towords the alley, tipping the bar tender to let me use the employee exit, and climbed up the fire escape next to the main door just as Hibari walked out, the guy already reaching for him like some hungry animal.

My body tensed as I watched Hibari turn to look at him, I knew he had to distract him, I knew he had to touch him to hold him back while I made my move, but seeing him touching the bastard made me sick. As soon as the guy was focused on Hibari-who was leaning against the wall- I jumped down and knocked him out cold. I didn't even bother with my VG or C.A.I. He wasn't worth it.

"Took you long enough, did you enjoy the show or something?" he asked, smirking as I yanked the guy to his feet and started towing him to the car. I shoot him a dirty look, "Did you want me to enjoy something?" I asked, making his mouth turn up at the corners and his eyes take on that playful hue.

"Maybe."

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

When we finally finished tying up the bastard and knocked him out for a good 8 hours, Hibari pushed me against the wall and forced his way into my mouth. I gasped out and reached for his hips pulling them closer to me as he yanked on my hair, forcing my head back to get at my neck.

"ah! w-who said you could do it tonight?! We agreed it was my tur-nggh!" I was cut off my by own moan as he began sucking on my neck, my hands fisting his shirt of their own accord. I felt him smirk into my skin, "The bet we made last time said you could screw me IF you made the first move- you didn't. I win."

I was about to yell at him when he thrust his hips up against my erection, causing me to moan pathetically as he pushed me to the ground.

he yanked off my pants, pulling my boxers with them, and shoved his fingers into me. I gasped out in pain- he NEVER uses lube!- as he moved them inside me, stretching me while he used his other hand to undue his pants.

His eyes met mine as he put on the condom and without anymore warning then that thrust himself into me.

I gasped out- my hips rising to meet him as he pushed into the hilt, hitting my g-spot in the process. I moaned loudly, and taking that as his cue, he started to pound me into the floor.

By the time we had both cum I was seeing stars.

I laid there as he pulled out and rolled over, quickly closing my legs and glaring over at him to see he was already asleep. Typical.

I looked at the clock, the date and time both flashing in the darkness of the room.

It had been six months since we started fucking each other, almost to the day. Though I'm sure he wouldn't remember that.

:::::

6 MONTHS AGO

_It had all started out as another fight. Hibari was threatening tenth again because he didn't want to go on the mission and leave Namimori. I had of course defended him, and we ended up attacking each other, as usual. He pushed me into the yard of the Japanese branch and started attacking me. We fought for a good hour before we ended up in a stale mate against the wall. We were both panting, sweat dripping off us in waves, and then it just happened. we both moved in at once, kissing like it was the only thing we could ever do. it had been just a quick hand job, but that's how we started it. _

_After it was over we agreed without much more then a few words that it was something we both did to deal with stress. Before I knew it we started betting on it- kind of like the prize to win after the coin landed.- and only when we are on missions, only then do we do this. _

_We both call it fucking- we know its not love or a relationship.- He shows me no more concern then anyone else, and I still kick him every chance I get, it's just a bet, nothing more.. _

::::::::

I blinked as I opened my eyes, the light streaming in from the openings in the blinds. I looked over at where Hibari had been laying only to see he was gone, the shower running in the background. I sighed; last nights dream had not been pleasant, I went to sleep thinking about how fucked up this whole bet thing had turned out, only to end up giving myself a shitty dream about Hibari fucking one of the stupid women at the club the night before, only he was nice to them, held them, cared for them... I shook my head, getting myself angry about something that was none of my business was useless. I agreed to doing this with him, even though I love him, and have loved him, for a long time now, I was the one who agreed, and now it was my bed to lie in (no pun intended.)

I stood up slowly, reacting to the slight ache in my back, only to notice that I was wrapped in a blanket and as such fell flat on my face as my feet got caught in the damn thing. What the hell!

I was about to start cursing when Hibari interrupted my thoughts with a near silent chuckle.

"What? You got a problem!?" I snarled as I tried to stand once again. Hibari grabbed onto the blanket suddenly and pulled it, and me, up into his chest. I blinked rapidly as I looked up at him, what the hell is he doing?

I was about to ask when I met his eyes with my own. He was looking at me so calmly, a slight smile on his face, hair dripping wet from the shower. I noticed a slight mark on his shoulder and realized that I had clawed him through his shirt- we never took them off- the night before. I was about to apologize when he let out a sigh and let go of me;

"The horse already came for the target, Sawada said we can head back tonight."

and then without so much as a glance, Hibari walked away.

::

::

:::

::::

TWO WEEKS LATER

Tenth was sitting at his desk, still surrounded by paperwork from our last mission, while I sat beside him and read off the list of events Reborn-san insisted on Tenth including in his wedding ceremony the next day. "Third; there must be a cake eating contest consiting of all the guests AND the bride and groom. Fourth: The winner of the cake eating contest will be given a two week vacation while the loser will be forced to spend those two weeks filling in for them. Fifth: y-" I was about to continue when Ryohei came into the room, slamming the door and causing both tenth and I to jump at the sudden noise.

"What's wrong, Oni-san?" tenth asked, turning to look at the turf top. He slammed his fists onto the desk, making tenth jump again, I was about to scream at him when he started talking;

"Hibari's been taken! We extremely have to look for him!" he yelled out, causing tenth to jump to his feet and yank out his cellphone without bothering to ask questions, while I took over to fill in the blanks, trying to keep myself from worrying while doing so,

"What happened? How took him? How long? Where was it?" I asked firmly, making the idiot look at me as he focused on my questions.

"Hibari and I were walking around town looking for a good place to fight when a hug group of guys jumped out at us and started firing. I almost got hit, but Hibari covered me and took it! Then they grabbed him and took off! I extremely tried to catch them- but they disappeared. That was about 30 minutes ago-" I jumped up from my seat and ran for it. Tenth and turf top screaming after me, I igored it and kept going.

That MO was the Figurelli Famillia, the ones selling people into prostitution, the ones we beat to a pulp. If they got their hands on Kyouya they would no doubt drug him and sell him! I will not let that happen to him! Hes MINE!

:

:

:

HIBARI POV

When I woke up I was chained and surrounded by herbivores who were whisteling at me like fools. I looked down to see that I was bare from the waste down, men surrounding me while stripping.. Shit.

I fought against the chains, the drug and injury to my head combining to weaken me, as they stepped foreword.

I was about to literally bite them-once they touched me- when the whole room erupted into explosions. People ran, screamed, stepped over each other to get away, but none escaped. The flames burned higher then I had ever seen them, if I did not know it was Hayato I would have thought the government raided the place, but instead I watched as he moved through the crowd, locking eyes with me, and then focusing on the men beside me with a look of such horror and rage I shuddered. And I NEVER shuddered.

"how dare you! HES MINE!" and with that battle cry, he launched at the men and proceeded to beat them into a bloody pulp. Then he moved to me, cutting the chains and grabbing onto my shirt, pulling me close as he looked at my body, his fists balled up so tightly I saw bone. "I'm fine, Hayato. They didn't have time to touch me." I reassured, he met my eyes with his perfect green orbs before he pulled me into the most loving hug I have ever received.

"

"

By the time Hayato finished calling Sawada and the others to clean up the mess I was exhausted, the drugs they had used still effected me, making me slower and pathetically weak. Hayato had taken care of everything, even the cab fair- I always paid- and the hotel room. He even lied to Sawada and told him I had beaten them myself- clearly trying to save my pride- before he hung up and turned to me where I was sitting on the bed.

"I love you."

I stared at him for several minutes, trying to process those three words from him while he moved closer and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him.

"What's your awnser? Im not gonna wait all day." he breathed, locking my eyes with his. I let out a breath as I moved my hands to his face, allowing myself to cup his cheeks, as I spoke.

"I love you, too." and with those words he leaned into me and kissed me for all he was worth. I let out a moan as he ran his hands over my shoulders, locking his eyes with mine as he pulled off my shirt- and his-it was the first time I had seen him shirtless, I reached for him, flipping him onto the bed and began sucking on his collar bones.

"Ah! Shit, Kyouya!" he moaned out as I bit down on his chest, his fingers tangled in my hair painfully as I moved down, carving a path down his body with nips and kisses against skin until I reached his member.

"You don't need to. Just-Just hurry." he said breathlessly, his eyes so glassy that I wondered if he could even see properly before going back to my work. I took his member into my mouth as deep as I could go, allowing him to buck his hips up into my mouth as I sucked hard. He yanked on my hair, rasping out words so slurred I couldn't understand them. I slowly moved my head up and down, using my hands to trail up his sides before pushing my fingers into his mouth.

He seemed to understand instantly, sucking my fingers as I sucked him off, until he released into my mouth. I pulled back, trying to swallow all of it, as I stood to remove my own pants.

"K-Kyouya. You've never let me see all of you before." he said as I moved on top of him, out bare erections rubbing together. I smiled and lay my hand against his face.

"If I did, I wouldn't have been able to keep treating you like a friend. I would have made you mine so much sooner." his eyes widened before softening, his hand grasping my own to hold it in place.

"Hayato, hold on to me." and just as he reached for me, I pressed three fingers into his hole, causing him to moan my name and thrust up to meet my hand.

I worked him over, thursting my fingers into his prostate, opeing my hand inside of him as he moaned, his hands drawing blood on my back as he came for the second time. I smiled into his neck as I removed my fingers, a small whine escaping his lips until he noticed me spreading his cum onto myself,

"thank you." he said, looking at me lovingly, I just looked at him, making it clear I had no idea what for.

"Its the first time you used something, you know, to get me wet." I smiled and tapped his legs, he opened them for me quickly, giving me a view of every part of him. I pressed into him at same moment, loving how he felt against me on all sides, his voice so horse and lustful I nearly came from hearing it. Eyes so dielated I wasn't sure he could see anymore, and I pounded into him as hard and deep as I could. Over and over again, until I filled him with cum, and then, I started all over again.

By the time we were done he was so far gone he could only beg for more.

"Kyouya." he called as I lay on top of him, my member still burried inside him.

"hn?"

"don't you dare stop."

and then, without another word, I pounded into him once more.

- END


End file.
